Tag for The Shrine
by journeyman07
Summary: Ronon and Jennifer in a different ending to this episode. Spoilers for The Shrine and Quarantine, please note. Enjoy.


Ronon slowed to a halt outside the infirmary office door on hearing voices within. He'd hoped to catch Jennifer Keller alone and make some kind of apology for his terseness with her over the last few days. Although, in truth, he just wanted to see her and thought this was as good an excuse as any.

The Satedan secretly admired the way Atlantis' CMO had calmly held her ground over their recent visit to the Shrine of Tallus , making her views on the whole venture very clear. He just didn't seem to intimidate her like so many others around the city and Ronon found that refreshing.

He paused in the doorway puzzled. He could hear Rodney McKay's voice and frowned. Hadn't they all just left the city's chief scientist recovering on the ward?

Peering in, Ronon could see Jennifer's back to him as she watched a video-feed. She hadn't noticed him at all, which was surprising as she'd got pretty good at sensing the Satedan's quiet footfall approaching behind her in the infirmary over the last few months.

'Jennifer, there's something I wanted to, um ... while I remember, while I still can; there's something I wanted to say before, um ...' Rodney Mckay's expression was nervous and perhaps just a little sad or regretful. Ronon wasn't quite sure; he wasn't able to see the screen clearly enough from his unwitting vantage point.

'Go ahead.' Jennifer's calm tones prompted McKay.

'I ... I ... I love you.'

Ronon thought he saw Jennifer's shoulders tense a little at this. He held his breath as she crossed her arms, listening intently.

'I've loved you for some time now,'

Ronon could just make out that Rodney looked down, smiling slightly as if embarrassed at this heartfelt confession and then lifted his head again, before saying in a more characteristic business-like tone:

'OK. Where was I?'

Jennifer clicked the video-feed off and Ronon watched her breathe out slowly as if thinking hard. He moved slightly, knowing she'd finally realise he was there. She jumped at the sight of her erstwhile visitor and blushed furiously, clutching the remote to her.

'Ronon!' she exclaimed, hurriedly putting the remote down and smoothing her hands nervously down her thighs.

He decided to get straight to the point and tackle what they'd both just witnessed.

'Uh…sorry,' Ronon slowly stepped into the room, 'guess I wasn't meant to see that, huh?'

Jennifer turned away for a moment, blushing an even deeper red.

'Um…' she began and sighed. What she said next surprised Ronon: 'actually I'm not sure I should have seen it either….'

'Was it the 'second-childhood' talking, you think?' he probed.

'Oh…no…' she stuttered, clearly unnerved by the whole turn of events, 'this…this was filmed…filmed before he really started to forget things…'

Ronon paused and sat down on one of the stools near the long laboratory style bench that ran the length of her office. It made them much the same height; it was a deliberate move. He had to know and this might be the only chance he got to find out. Scaring Jennifer off now was not an option.

'Well,' Ronon thought carefully, 'everyone knows you two get on pretty well, you both being doctors and all…'

Jennifer looked at him directly with a gaze that Ronon couldn't quite fathom. They'd hedged round each other since their moment of closeness during the city's impromptu lockdown a few months before, keenly aware of it yet somehow always avoiding it. Correction: _he'd_ avoided it. A series of missions had come along and conveniently filled Ronon's time, resulting in them rarely being alone together. _Coward_, a little voice muttered in his ear, _you're a coward, too afraid of loss even after all this time._ He'd seen the occasional sad look in Jennifer's eyes cast in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking. _Idiot, _the voice said curtly, _idiot._

'I like Rodney,' Jennifer murmured, ' I do like him. It's fun…' she pursed her lips in a rueful smile, 'to tease him and all…andof course he's a brilliant scientist….good to work with…'

'But?' Ronon encouraged her gently.

'I…uh…don't think of him…,' this was difficult for her to say, he could see that as she hugged her arms over her midrift once again, 'I just don't think of him in _that_ way…' she quickly glanced up at the Satedan, '…you know?'

He nodded and smiled at her slightly, willing her to relax, willing his sheer relief at her words not to show…not yet.

'Some'd say he's the type you'd like,' Ronon offered next.

'Yes,' Jennifer agreed, raising an eyebrow, 'I'm sure it looks that way…but he's…I'll…' she took a deep breath and uncrossed her arms self-consciously, 'I'll have to tell him when he's better that…I don't…it won't be…'

She broke off suddenly, as if jogging herself out of these intimate thoughts to another place.

'Did you want something, Ronon?' the change of subject was abrupt, but Ronon decided to go with it; he'd found out what he wanted to know and this time, oh yes, this time he wasn't going to miss his chance.

'Yeah,' yet it was his turn to look awkward, 'I wanted to…uh…I wanted to apologise…I've…I've been a little rough on you the last few days,'

Jennifer looked at him wide-eyed and shook her head in disbelief.

'A declaration of love from Rodney McKay and an apology from Ronon Dex,' she muttered, a small smile tugging her lips upward in a curl nonetheless, 'what's next?'

Ronon scratched his head and shuffled on the stool a little, 'I gave you a hard time...I…' he continued in a low voice.

Jennifer held up a hand interrupting him.

'Stop, stop right there…' she said firmly, 'that's how you do things, I've seen that.'

'Do what things?' Ronon frowned at this.

'You challenge, you question,' she explained, flushing a little under his gaze.

He stared at her. She was right – he did just that. Her understanding was shrewd, unexpected….and impressive.

'And it's OK,' Jennifer added softly, 'because I need that sometimes, it's…' she paused, thinking how best to explain, 'it's easy for people like me, in the medical profession, or the scientific profession…' she indicated the blank video screen to show she meant Rodney, 'to always think their 'way', their answer is right…it's what we're taught to believe somehow, but out here…' she gestured with a slight sweep of one hand to the city view, 'the 'right way' can be…can be something entirely different…I'm learning this…slowly.'

Her sheepish, hopeful smile made Ronon's heart do strange flips in his chest. Outwardly though, he nodded in understanding.

'You're very stubborn all the same,' he couldn't resist adding with a smile.

'So are you,' Jennifer shot back without missing a beat.

Yes, a match well and truly met – that was why Ronon had always been drawn to this small, quietly strong young woman who cared so much about others.

'Come and eat with me.' Ronon found himself saying next, delighting in the blush that returned to Jennifer's cheeks.

'Is that part of the apology?' it was her turn to challenge, albeit cheekily and with a mischievous glint in her eye.

'No,' Ronon shook his head and grinned at her words, 'that's me asking you on a…what do you people call it? ...a date.'

'Really?' Jennifer's own smile widened, 'a date…with you…with Ronon Dex?'

'Yeah, c'mon,' he stood in one fluid movement and took her hand, almost shyly, 'time we got to know each other.'

'You mean without any arguing or challenging?' Jennifer's characteristic humour did not disguise the way her face lit at his invitation.

Ronon felt a stab of pleasure that she didn't withdraw her hand, as he stared at her slight fingers resting in his larger ones. _She is so beautiful_, he thought, for the millionth time.

'Well, for a few hours anyway,' Ronon responded to her gentle gibe, 'can't have Rodney McKay getting there first.'

Jennifer smiled again, 'There was never any chance of that, Ronon.' The honesty in her words warmed him through in an instant.

'C'mon,' Ronon said simply, leading her towards the door, thinking that he might succumb later to the urge to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. Yes, later might be better – if he could hold off that long.

'They're serving that stuff on pasta you like,' he added slyly.

'Pesto…' Jennifer looked up at him in surprise, '…how did you…? How did you know that?'

'I also know you like cappuccino, not lat…' Ronon struggled with the unfamiliar word.

'Latte?' she gaped at him openly.

'Yep, that,' he confirmed, steering Jennifer towards the mess hall, ' and the blue jello, not the green….I watch as well as challenge.' Ronon added in reference to her earlier comment.

'So I see,' Jennifer concurred, slipping her arm through his warmly, 'yes, let's go eat.'

**A/N**: A little something to sort out the end of The Shrine more satisfactorily to my mind– hope you like! Beta-ed by **renisanz **with big thanks who kept my head together over this one big time. Reviews loved – can't write without 'em!

(Apologies if too many images/words sound too like my other fics...am conscious of that, but haven't solved it yet! J07 x)


End file.
